


The Misadventures Of The Hale Sisters

by DominikaDecember



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is badass, Angst, Coming Out, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Heartbreak, Humour, M/M, Mental Illness, Mostly Fluff, Multi, On Hiatus, Pretend Relationship, a lot of sexy times, fake boyfriends, fuck buddies, repressed homosexuality, slow build up, there will probably be a lot more tags as i go on, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got an idea. And it's in progress. But I need to put it down somewhere.</p><p>Idea: Derek is a hot nerd who works in IT and Stiles is a brilliant lawyer full of himself.</p><p>INDEFINITELY ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of A Boring Story

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this....HAPPY NEW YEAR AND ALSO this is just a piece of nonsense. So don't get too bothered about it.
> 
> It's just that I had a want for a cocky rich Stiles and a grumpy nerdy broke Derek and there just isn't enough fics about that.
> 
> Also, bear in mind I know nothing about US law except what I have seen from tv shows and nothing about IT. Except that The IT Crowd was filmed 2 seconds away from my house once.

If anyone had ever told Derek he'd own his own law firm at the mere age of 28, he'd laugh. Rightfully so. See, Derek didn't own his own law firm even though he was at the mere age of 28. Instead it was a certain miss Erica Reyes. His best friend. Also 28.  
  
And Derek worked in the basement. As an IT guy. For a cocky little shit named Cora Hale.  
  
Cora was the baby of the Hale family. However she outsmarted everyone and became the CEO of Wolf Inc by beating uncle Peter in a chess game. Derek was very proud of his little sister.  
  
However that pride diminished each time either Cora, Laura or Paula called upon him because they've damaged their computers with their newest downloads.  
  
Derek didn't hate his life. In fact, he quite liked the fact that he had a steady job doing something he loved. He just hated that he still wasn't the head of the IT department and instead a guy who knew nothing about html codes got a bonus each year for Derek's hard work.  
  
Derek didn't hate his life. He just hated Jackson Whittermore.  
  
Our gloriously boring and ordinary story starts when Jackson Whittermore gets fired by a lovely red head.  
  
"Excuse you, I own this department. Go threaten someone who would give a damn." Jackson smirked in his douchebag with a fine and expensive suit way. The red head clicked her tongue and sat down on the sofa in the former waiting room that was transformed into a working space by a former employee. Matt something. Derek can't really recall.  
  
"Not anymore, all you really are doing right now is just annoying me." The red head replied looking at her nails with interest. It was evident from Jackson's face that he thought he was more annoyed than her by this incident.  
  
"And who exactly are you?" Jackson demanded. By this point everyone in the department stopped working and watched the scene curiously. The red head lifted up her eyes and placed them onto Jackson.  
  
"Lydia Martin. I've been employed to manage the staff." Derek was very surprised by this news. He exchanged a glance with his team mate, Vernon Boyd who looked marginally impressed. Jackson scoffed.  
  
"Bullshit. I'm the head of this department. I would know about this kind of hire. They would tell me. I'm really important to them upstairs." As soon as he spoke, a blonde woman came into the room. "What is it, Greenberg?" He snapped. The woman's eyes flickered to the red head who smirked slightly and back to Jackson.  
  
"Well, _Mr_ Whittermore, I came down here to tell you that I heard from my brother that there's been a new hire. A staff manager. But it seems you two are already getting acquainted." She crossed her arms. Another person walked into the room. It was a young male who gave Greenberg a kiss on the cheek before putting his messenger bag down on his desk.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Jackson's getting canned." Was the eloquent response of one Ethan Price. "Hey Danny." Derek rolled his eyes as the other man smiled back. Ethan had it bad for Danny. Everyone in the basement knew that. Except Danny of course. Danny stuck to a casual fling with Greenberg's brother. The other Greenberg. Derek only knew this because him and Vernon have spent hours listening to Ethan tell his woes.  
  
Lydia Martin dusted off some imaginary lint of her skirt and stood up.  
  
"Mr Whittermore. You have until the end of working day, today, to pack all your belongings, return your ID to the front desk and leave the building. If you do not comply, I'll be forced to call security to escort you off the premises. Good day to you." She gave the rest of the room a quick glance before leaving. Her heels made a lot of unnecessary noise.  
  
Jackson's face was turning purple with anger. Greenberg patted his shoulder supportively before asking if he needed his stapler which prompted a yelling match between the two. Derek wasn't fascinated by the argument but it distracted him from work which was getting boring as fuck.  
  
His phone rang about an hour later. Not his cell, his extension.  
  
"Derek here." He grimaced at his next words. "What can the Wolf IT department do for you?"  
  
"Shouldn't that be the other way around or something?" Said a cheerful voice on the other side clearly amused.  
  
"Erica, I'm working."  
  
"Yeah, me too. How would you like to come up here and screw with Kali for a little bit?"  
  
"You're on the other side of the city."  
  
"That's why I said come up here." She sighed. "Is it nice? To live in that hell hole you call a basement and destroy my fun?"  
  
"Don't forget you started out here."  
  
"Ugh." Derek could practically picture her shuddering. "Don't remind me. All that cologne."  
  
"He got fired today, so hopefully the cologne will disappear. Hold on, I''ll switch you to my headset." He fumbled for a second before he heard Erica's bored humm. "So what's up?"  
  
"I'm throwing a Gala."  
  
"A gala."  
  
"A gala."  
  
"A gala?"  
  
"A gala."  
  
"You're throwing a gala."  
  
"A gala."  
  
"A gala."  
  
"A gala."  
  
"A gala."  
  
"A gala."  
  
"Erica. You're throwing a gala?"  
  
"Technically, it's your sisters that are throwing me a gala. But it's still a gala."  
  
"Can we stop saying gala?"  
  
"No, we most certainly cannot. What is the matter with you, Derek? It's almost as if you're not interested."  
  
"Erica. IT'S A GALA."  
  
"You enunciate like it's meant to mean something." Derek took a deep breath. Danny on his right got a call and asked if the person rebooted their computer yet automatically.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Understand, this was so not my idea."  
  
"I'm hanging up now."  
  
"Wait! Okay. So. It kinda slipped out. When Laura and Paula were over here doing my accounting. It wasn't on purpose. I swear. They wanted to set you up." Derek felt dread running through his fingers. "So me, being the awesome best friend ever, protected your honour."  
  
"How exactly?" Derek's voice cracked.  
  
"I told them you've got a secret boyfriend." Derek felt his entire world swirl.  
  
"Erica, I'm not....you know I'm not...."  
  
"Gay? Honey, I caught you checking out Isaac's behind and you've seen me naked how many times without a hard on? You may not be gay but you sure as hell ain't straight. Fun fact, gay porn has the best story lines. And I know you aren't fucking Miss bottle blonde." Derek twitched.  
  
"Please, don't refer to Kate as that."  
  
"Evil bitch just doesn't seem to cut deep enough though. Anyways, I know you're currently single so we're going to find you a boy toy. A boy with benefits? YOUR SOULMATE. KALI! WRITE DOWN FIND DEREK A SOULMATE FOR TODAY'S SCHEDULE!" Derek rolled his eyes at Erica's use of her secretary. "Hey, don't you roll your eyes at me, mister. The Hale sisters wanted to set you up with Blake. BLAKE."  
  
"Do I know who that is?"  
  
"Eugh, she's a paralegal. A bad one. But Kali seems to like her and Kali doesn't even like Allison. Oh, I've hired two more people like you've said. Two guys. Fresh out of law school."  
  
"That's good. At least no one can claim you're sexist now."  
  
"Hey! I have Ennis. And Isaac." Derek sniggered. "They are guys."  
  
"Who wear drag."  
  
"That was one time, Derek! And since when do you judge people for who they are? You know, I could sue you for this. Emotional distress. Liable. You name it."  
  
"How can it be liable when I'm saying the truth?"  
  
"Boring! So you gonna come over at lunch or not?" Derek looked at the blue screen in front of him and groaned.  
  
"Don't think so. Guys." He turned to his co-workers. "I just got the screen of death." The three men stared at him for a moment before groaning as well. "Erica, I've gotta go. We've got to scream at the person who fucked up our system. Again." He promptly disconnected and took off his head set. Danny run a hand through his hair.  
  
"Do we have to? He got fired today." He said glancing in the direction of Jackson's office. Vernon glared at Danny.  
  
"And he still manages to fuck with us. We have to."  
  
After a vicious day of yelling at Jackson, fending off hackers trying to take over Wolf Inc. and basically dealing with morons who had no idea what an anti virus was for, Derek didn't really fancy going to Erica to discuss his future 'soulmates'. However he really had no choice when a beautiful brunette with doe eyes stood in front of his apartment and asked if he wanted a ride to Reyes & Associates.  
  
"Allison. Of course. How did you know where I live?" Allison Argent beamed at him.  
  
"You invited me silly. Remember? When you had that house warming party?"  
  
"A, that was Paula's new place. B, I literally moved just last week. Not even Erica knows where I live." Allison dropped her innocent facade and crossed her arms.  
  
"Derek, I'm the best private investigator in the state. I turned the FBI down to work with Erica, for god's sake. You really think I can't track down your new address?" He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You brought your car?"  
  
  
"Driving in New York city? Are you trying to kill me Der-Bear?" She asked mockingly and walked past him to the crappy staircase. It was much safer than the elevator which liked to open for a second before snapping closed at the speed of light. Derek moved into an apartment on the second floor. It was sometimes a blessing and sometimes a curse. It was just right. Plus, he had easy access to work.  
  
And this place he could actually afford. Contrary to the apartment in the Upper East Side Kate wanted so badly.  
  
Sometimes Derek can't believe that Allison and Kate are related.  
  
Allison has a moral compass.  
  
Kate likes to paint cows in pigs blood for fun.  
  
Allison is an amazing private investigator who knows how to kick someone's ass.  
  
Kate digs her claws into the person next to her and threatens to slash their throat if they interrupt. She then proceeds to break skin with her nails to the point of a small puddle of blood on the floor.  
  
Allison is clever.  
  
Kate is clever. And unhinged.  
  
Derek watched Allison with calculating eyes on the nearly empty subway which was a very rare thing. She only returned the look once before focusing on the view out the window.  
  
"How do you get into clubs?" Derek blurted out. "You look so young." Allison smiled at the window.  
  
"I'm the queen of persuasion. I once talked a national news anchor into saying 'I'm as good as an overpriced yacht during intercourse' five times on television when he was interviewing the pope." The rest of the journey was spent in silence. A comfortable silence. When they finally arrived at the tall building Allison walked quickly inside. Derek took a moment staring upwards. He still couldn't believe that the woman who in college drank an entire keg straight from the tab owned the top offices and was currently very succesful. The elevator was shiny and smelled fresh. Similar to the elevator at work.  
  
  
"Ever get stuck in an elevator?" Derek asked Allison staring at the lit up button.  
  
  
  
"Once." She replied fiddling with the collar of her shirt. "I was blowing my boss and he kept on banging his hands on the walls. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Curious." He shrugged. When the elevator doors opened, Derek's jaw dropped. He visited Erica many times whilst the firm was in renovation but he hasn't been in since it officially opened. Erica shrieked as soon as she saw him and jumped onto his back.   
  
"Piggyback ride!" She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "So, what do you think?" He blinked as she slid off him and stood with her hands on her hips in front of the reception. Kali, behind her, rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm coming here for lunch every day." Erica smiled and clapped her hands.  
  
"Yay! Paula said you'd love it." The office was covered in mahogany walls separating rooms with a scent of wood lingering in the air, the floors layered with fine carpetting and the furniture jet black looking sturdy yet soft to the touch. Derek sat down in the reception on one of the couches and felt his ass had just discovered nirvana. "Derek?" Erica sat on the short table in front of him, he closed his eyes and heard Allison walk off. Kali was busy with a phone call. "Derek. Derek, focus." She hit his forehead lightly but he opened his eyes to glare at her. "Listen, this is kind of important." He growled at her but she just patted his knee. "I know, the couch is comfy as fuck. But D, I need you. Lol, I need the D. Lol, I just said lol." Kali paused her phone call for a moment.  
  
"Focus, Erica!" She berated her.  
  
"Right. Derek. I'm offering you a job here. Wolf Inc is going to close down. Your sisters have already agreed to join me here as my partners. The firm is going to be Reyes, Hale & Associates." Derek blinked once more at his best friend.   
  
"What?" Was his intelligent response.  
  
"Well, you're the only one in the family with no law experience but we need an IT department head. Hell, we don't even have an IT department. I've been wanting to expand for a month now but today when you told me about Jackson being canned I thought, what the hell? Might as well grab him before he gets fucked over too."  
  
"Erica...this makes no sense. Wolf Inc is not going to close." Allison came back into the reception with some papers she passed to Erica for her signature.  
  
"You've met Lydia Martin, right? She's known as the expert as to how corporations like Wolf Inc work and how long they've got left." Allison said whilst Erica looked around for a pen. "Plus, I know her and Cora has been around here complaining about it." Erica stole a pen from Kali's desk who glared. "She really hates all those rich bastards Peter and your father do business with. So to teach all of them a lesson, she decided to shut down Wolf Inc." Derek's mind was muddled up right now. He was about to start screaming how ridiculous all of this was when three men came out of the elevator laughing. One was Isaac, Derek's closest friend other than Erica or his sisters. The other two, he assumes, were the new employees Erica spoked about. "Hey Scott." Allison said to one of them and Derek was shocked to see her blush. The guy who she was talking to smiled at her and blushed as well.  
  
"Hey Allison. I thought you'd gone home." Erica chose that moment to return Allison's paper work back to her.  
  
"She's going now. Don't forget those boxes of phone records. You said you'd bring them home." Erica turned to Scott. "Can you help her out on those actually? It's for the Marville vs Stackwell case and you're second chair on that." Scott agreed immediately and they sorted out the details however Derek's attention was caught by the other young man. His eyes were still sparkling with laughter as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Derek noticed his lips more red than he's ever seen on anyone else with a small smile on them, his eye lashes unusally long, his face and hands covered with multiple beauty spots. Derek's breath hitched as the man's tongue darted out and wet his lips before he bit his lip in hiding his laughter. His form was long and lean, his hair gelled upwards in spikes, his suit fitting him perfectly.  
  
"Derek?" Erica's voice broke Derek out of his fascination as the man's eyes turned towards him. Derek only remembered a warm goldenhoney bronze as he faced his best friend. He became aware of the fact that Allison and Scott were gone and Kali was pushing Isaac away waving paper work at him. Erica leaned over the couch giving him a perfect view of her breasts but he didn't even glance at them as he could feel the warm goldenhoney bronze on him. Erica smirked and straightened herself. "So what do you think?" Derek's throat suddenly felt all too dry. He risked a brief look in the direction of the man who was leaning on Kali's desk with an interested expression watching them.  
  
"Can I bring the guys?" Erica grinned but quickly wiped it off her face and shrugged.  
  
"If they want to come." Derek thought about it. He thought about what he didn't know. About the wages. About the hours. About where the department would be. About when he'd have to start. About a job he had since he left college at a family corporation. About Jackson for some strange reason.  
  
"I'm in." This time, Erica didn't wipe the grin off her face.


	2. The Continuation Of A Boring Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Please feel free to point it out to me.

We resume our ordinary tale a week after Derek decided to work for Erica. Wolf Inc has been downsizing majorly. In fact, 79% of employees have been terminated. Cora tried to give everyone a reasonable severance package but it was hard to do as the corporation was bleeding money thanks to some shareholders screwing with their shares.

Derek asked his co-workers in the IT department if they would like to come with him to Erica's firm. Seeing as Ethan just got fired by the lovely Lydia Martin, they agreed straight away.

Laura and Paula Hale officially joined Erica's firm. Cora wanted to stay at Wolf Inc till the very last moment. She felt like she owned that to the corporation.Now, while the young generation of the Hale family was okay with shutting down Wolf Inc, the elder generation wasn't as keen. Derek found this out when him, Cora and Erica were eating lunch in Cora's office. A certain Peter Hale burst in through the door."What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He screamed at her. Cora slowly stood up to face him and Derek felt a small swell of rage inside over someone yelling at his baby sister. Even if it was his uncle. Derek always wanted to protect all of his sisters but none of them would take it. They'd always wrestle him to the point where he would beg for mercy. That didn't stop just because they were adults."What do you mean, uncle Peter?" Peter bared his teeth at her."You know exactly what I mean. I told Richard that it was a mistake to put you in charge of this company that has been successful since your great grandparents have found it! You have been here for three months and Wolf Inc is going into the ground because of you! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! Derek, you were meant to be running this corporation! Not her!" Peter was spitting at Erica and Derek felt the rage inside him built up with each word."Peter, calm down." Cora said coldly. Derek flinched at the ice in her voice. "The corporation has been in trouble for a very long time. Dad knows this, that's why he resigned. He's been dealing with people using the funds of Wolf Inc like their own personal piggy banks for years and he was tired of that. I made a smart move here.""Closing down our source of income is a smart move?!""Oh please. Like you don't have enough money to last you five lifetimes. Besides, this is a smart move because the only other option here was declaring bankruptcy. This way we save face and some money." Peter's expression changed from furious to positively livid."If you were so smart, you'd figure a way out of this mess!" He yelled. Derek didn't know what took over his body for a few seconds after this remark. He came to the conclusion he lost control over it. Because his body seemed to move of its' own accord. He watched slowly as his fist gave a powerful blow to Peter's nose. Erica jumped out of her seat and onto Cora's desk as Peter fell onto the floor next to her. Cora let out a small ' _oh my god_ '' and picked up her phone calling for security. Erica looked at Derek who's fist was still clenched and ready for action."Well, you're definitely working for me now." She said and winked at him. It was only when him, Peter, Talia Hale, Richard Hale and Paula Hale were sitting in the smallest conference room, it occured to him that he could be in real trouble here. Peter's head was leaned back and he had an ice pack on his nose, groaning. Talia Hale rolled her eyes at her brother and looked at her son critically."Derek, you hit a shareholder of this corporation on the firm's property. Do you know what a lawsuit like this would cost us?" She said. Paula turned around in her chair to face her mother."Mom, come on. Peter was being a dick, Derek was a good big brother. The judge would rule in our favour." Talia disregarded her second youngest daughter and turned back to Derek who felt numb."It would cost us billions. Billions of dollars that we don't have. How could you do something as reckless as this? What if Peter brought up charges against you? You'd be arrested. Your reputation would be ruined, not to mention that the company had to fire you for assaulting a shareholder." Richard Hale put a hand on his wife's shoulder."Darling, I think he understands.""Richard, don't try to handle me." Talia said coldly and Richard took his hand off her. "Derek, what do you have to say for yourself?" Derek looked at his family and thought about everything he's ever wanted to say. His family weren't bad people. His mother loved her children very much and had sometimes trouble showing that whilst they were growing up. But his father made up for when Talia lacked with hugs and baseball games.Talia was a strong woman who fought hard to get to the place where she was now. She fought her family, she fought society, she fought the male sex and she always felt embarrassed of the fact that she fell so deeply for a man her family selected for her. But Richard showed her that she didn't need to be embarrassed. He helped her believe in herself and not hate herself. He was a good man. He even took her name to show her he didn't care what people thought.Derek remembered all the holidays. His parents worked and so he only had his sisters and maids. But on holidays, his family made sure they were all together. For each birthday they made sure they celebrated together. Derek loved those moments. They all made sure everyone in the Hale family knew they were loved.His mother stared at him awaiting an answer to her question with a patient yet firm expression on her face. Derek looked at Paula who was doodling on her notepad with a small smirk. He caught a glance at the doodle. It was Peter with a caption."I...."He tried to read the caption upside down. It said ' _When you're a prick, you get the D's hit_ '. Derek felt laughter building up inside him and he stifled it. "I quit." Talia's eyes widened a centimeter, Richard nodded knowingly, Paula stopped her doodle rapidly and Peter stopped groaning."You...You what?" Talia stammered out."I quit. Straight away. No notice necessary. Wolf Inc is shutting down anyways so I might as well leave now. And I got a job offer from someone else." Talia's pen dropped to the floor. Derek understood why this would shock her so much. He never really stood out. He liked to keep to himself. In fact, he never really had any friends until Erica in his last year at MIT and Isaac a couple years ago. Derek never really did anything extraordinary. He had a steady job. He lived in New York. He had a roof over his head. He was semi-intelligent. Derek was always known as someone related to the Hale family. And suddenly, he quits the family company."But....""I think you gave mom an aneurysm." Paula said to him as Talia had a hard time getting out words."Paulie, it's not aneurysm, he gave her a stroke." Richard berated his daughter. Talia slapped her hand on the table."Derek. How can you quit? You've lived for this job for the past eight years." She said."Mom." Derek searched for the right thing to say. "Like you've said, I worked here for nearly full eight years. My head of department for five of those years was a guy who was younger than me, knew less about IT than me and he got credit for when me and my co-workers saved people's asses. I worked hard and none of that was appreciated. Not that I'm looking for that. I'm not. I would have been happy to grit my teeth and keep going but I got a job offer somewhere where I wouldn't hate my boss. Do you understand that?" Everyone in the room stared stunned at him."Der-bear, I think that's like the longest thing I've ever heard you say." Paula commented and Derek couldn't hold his laughter back at that point. After he signed some legal documents resolving his employment with Wolf Inc, he went to the IT department to collect his things. Erica was waiting for him downstairs and distracting Vernon with a card game. He walked in as she clapped her hands happily exclaiming she won again. Vernon smiled at her and congratulated her on the victory. Erica smiled back but Derek notice something looking over at her."Holy shit. You're blushing." Erica's eyes widened. "That's the first time I've ever seen that happen." Derek continued."I'm not blushing you enormous troll!" She replied defensively. Vernon hid his smile this time. "Anyway, what happened?""I quit." Erica nodded and stood up."Not unexpected. Wanna go and set up your new office?""It's ready? I thought you said you were going to refurnish it." Erica grinned. "Oh. Allison.""Yup. So let's go and set it up.""Aren't you supposed to be in court doing something lawyer like?""Good thing about having the Hale sisters join me is more lawyers who can cover for me. Laura is winning the case right now." Vernon said he'll come by with Danny and Ethan after work and the two left. Erica had her car with her but whilst the two of them were stuck in traffic, Derek remembered Allison's sound advice for using the subway instead. Erica put on the radio and they sat listening to the music quietly.Derek loved Erica. He knew from the first time they met that she would be in his life forever simply because she told him that. He was visiting Paula and Cora at Harvard when Erica sauntered up to him with a gigantic book and huge watery eyes."I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail that paper because I'm the worst law student ever created." She said. Derek asked if she wanted some porridge because porridge always made him feel better. "Porridge? My life is falling apart and you are offering me  _porridge_? What kind of sick freak are you?" She stared at him for a moment. "Yeah, alright. I want porridge." Derek then asked her to explain some stuff to him but he never understood any of that law mumbo jumbo so she had to explain herself over and over again. She scored an A on that paper and a comment from her professor on how fruitfully she detailed every constitutional right with lovely examples administered to real life.Derek turned the volume down a bit as a song was playing he didn't like very much."Hey, driver controls the radio. Keep your grimey paws of my beautiful Camaro." She hissed at him."Who buys a Camaro in New York? Hell, who owns a car in New York." Erica pointed to her windshield."These people. These people who are blocking us in. Go on Der-bear. Go tell them how dumb they are for owning cars and blocking us in." Derek sighed and leaned his head back. "Hey, quick question.""Uh oh.""So what do you think of Stiles?" Derek froze. His entire body became a statue. Even his breathing stopped for a moment."Uhhh....what?" He refused to look at Erica. He forced himself to stay still, stare straight ahead and ignore the feeling of panic slowly building up in his chest. Derek, ever since seeing Stiles Stilinski for the first time, had various dream about the man that included a lot of wet shirts."What do you think of Stiles?" Erica repeated, this time with a bit more force in it. "For the gala. He could be your fake boyfriend." Derek gritted his teeth."Erica, I'm not gay." She hit the steering wheel hard and turned to him"Do you want to be set up with Blake then?! Because that's what's going to happen, Derek! I'm trying to save your ass here!" He looked at her and was surprised to see her upset over this. He didn't think it was such a big issue. "God, it's like you don't even care what happens to you sometimes. All you care about is just going in this endless circle of living without doing anything meaningful. Or hell, even something embarrassing as fuck to remember when you're old an grey!""That's not fair! I broke my uncle's nose today and quit my job!""You're 28 years old and that's the most exciting thing that's ever happened to you. Don't you think that that says something about your life?""Erica." He said warningly. "Drop it.""Okay, fine. Let's discuss the issue of you and Kate Argent, why don't we?""I'm going to sit here in silence. You talk to yourself all you want.""You decide to sleep with a woman who has a past of suicide attempts, Derek. She tried to kill herself five times in the past two months! And you start a relationship with her. I don't know if you thought that you could save her or whatever, but you chose Kate. Don't give me any bullshit that you two just happened by accident. You fucking  _chose_  her." Erica drove a couple of meters forward before stopping the car once more. Derek looked out the window trying to ignore her words. "And when she was put into a mental institution you continued on having a relationship with that woman! It's like sometimes you are just pushing yourself towards self-destruction, Derek.""Boyd is in love with you." Derek snapped at her. "Did you know that? He's been in love with you since the first day  you started working at Wolf Inc." Erica stayed silent for a moment only giving Derek a brief glance before moving the car a little bit more."As a matter of fact, no. I didn't. I thought he liked Greenberg. Thanks Derek, you made me feel better and you betrayed your friend's confidence in the means of hurting me." Derek felt upset as he realised she was right. Even though Vernon never actually told him of any feelings besides like towards Erica. "As long as we are trying to hurt each other, how's your little sexuality crises going? Still believe you're straight?""I am straight! I've fucked like five women in my life time.""First, don't lie to me about that number. There's been only two women. I know that. Second, just because you have a history of sleeping with women that does not mean you are straight and it does not define your current sexuality.""Can you just shut the fuck up please? Can we just stay in this traffic in silence and fume anger at each other?" Erica rolled her eyes but said nothing. Derek took this as agreement and he stared out the window at the fast paced streets of New York city. Derek liked to fantasize. He appreciated attractive man, like Danny or even Jackson was hot in his own douche of the year kind of way but he wasn't gay. He couldn't imagine kissing another man. It didn't disgust him. He just couldn't see it.Yet he really wanted to lick Stiles Stilinski's face. He didn't even want him to blow him or kiss him or anything like that. Derek just wanted to lick Stiles' face. And possibly all his moles. And he'd like to take the Stiles in a wet shirt very much so. Maybe possibly even without a shirt. No, a wet shirt is a must.But Derek, isn't gay. Erica's voice brought him out of his internal monologue."Something happened a couple of days ago." She said quietly. "I had a seizure again." Derek felt dread running through him. Erica had epilepsy but her last seizure was seven years ago. Derek remembered how much she cried in his dorms that she hated her life."When? Why didn't you tell me?""Friday. And I didn't want to worry you. Allison knew. It happened at the court house. That's why I gave my case to Laura." They finally started moving at a normal pace thanks to side road that was a short cut to the firm. Erica's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "It was humiliating, Derek. I pissed myself in front of everyone, including that asshole judge, Deucalion. Seriously, my life fucking sucks sometimes." She sighed and drove up to the firm's parking lot."Should you be driving if you've had a seizure that recently?" Erica pulled up to a parking spot."They can take away my dignity but they aren't going to take away my Camaro." She  turned off the ignition and patted the dashboard. "You're my baby, yes you are." Derek frowned. "I'll be careful. But it's just that I haven't seized in years so I'm not really upset. The only thing that sucks is that there's a video going around of me peeing my pants." They walked into the building and got on the elevator."I'll find out who it came from." Derek said firmly. "And then tell Allison. She'll fuck them up." Erica grinned."That's why you're my favourite male ever. But don't worry. It's nothing I haven't been through before. And a little humiliation will make me bitchier which will make me a better litigator." The two bantered some more as they went upstairs. Finally Erica left Derek alone and he walked around his office.It was like something out of Google offices. Computers everywhere. White. Glass. A ball penn. Derek had to double back on that one. Erica didn't waste a single dollar. She went on a manic shopping spree. And it made Derek happy. Happy like he hasn't been in a very long time.And then the elevator rang with Stiles Stilinski walking out.The young man whistled as he looked around."Nice. This is better than my office. Erica must like you more." Derek unable to make any sound, just nodded with his eyes still on Stiles. He had another suit on. It complimented him. Truth be told, Derek thought that even a stick of mud would look good on him. "So, Erica said you're the nerd I can talk to." Derek's mind swirled."What?""Opposing counsel sent me a virus corrupting my laptop. So get up to my office and do what you do to fix it." Derek heard glass shatter. After two silent beats did he realise it was just in his head."I'll get to it when I get a chance.""Why can't you get to it now?""Because I'm a bit busy right now." Derek growled. Stiles raised his eyebrows and put his hands in his pockets."Really?" He wet his lips with his tongue quickly. "Because to me it seems like you're just standing around having a pointless argument with a lawyer." Derek's mouth went dry. "I don't want to be the bad guy here but you're being a real dick. Just take a look at it, fix it and you can get on with your life." He started walking to the elevator when Derek felt his fists clench."No." Stiles froze and slowly turned around."What?""I said no. I'm Erica's employee. Not yours. I'm betting this virus came on your personal laptop. I don't do personal computers. And most of viruses come from fake sex tapes emails so I'm correct me if I'm wrong but you don't seem like someone who'd jeopardize the firm's computer." Stiles blinked at Derek."It was an email with details for a nutritionist they are using for their defence." Derek felt himself go red which didn't go unnoticed judging by Stiles' smirk. "I'm going for lunch with Scott right now so if it's done by the time I get back, we can just forget about your little rebellion." He walked off not giving Derek a chance to talk.***How Laura, Cora and Paula haven't met anyone from the firm besides Allison and Erica is beyond Derek. However he discovered that they really were in fact meeting the staff at the Gala for the very first time when Laura Hale thought Scott and Stiles were waiters and asked them if they could bring her something that didn't taste lik."Well how was I supposed to know? When you dress like waiters, I believe you're good workers." She said in her defence.

"Does that logic apply to only when you get embarrassed but also when you are in court? Because if so then I honestly have no idea how you win your cases." Paula asked at which Derek smirked and glanced at Stiles who downed his champagne. The Hale sisters really went out for this to draw up plenty of clients. Cora officially closed down Wolf Inc which pissed Peter and the shareholders off. There was a lot of people, rich people here who wanted to change attorneys and the Hale sisters knew how to convince them they were right for that job. Add that up to Erica's charm and predatory smile, they had 50 new clients within the first hour of the gala.

But Derek just wanted to leave. He wasn't enjoying himself.

 

Paula told him he was only there for decoration anyways and he felt various pairs of eyes on him. Yet none were the ones he really yearned for. Stiles Stilinski never even turned his head in Derek's direction.

"...with the flowery condoms, right Der-Bear?" Laura asked. Derek blinked at his elder sister who equaled his height in her heels tonight. 

 

"I don't want to know about your sex life, Laura." He commented in response at which she laughed and hit his arm. To onlookers it might have looked like a playful slap but Laura has mastered the art of hitting gracefully with the strength of a bull. Derek attempted to hide his wince.

 

"You silly wolf. Speaking of sex lives. How's yours?" 

"What?" Derek heard a warning bell ringing off in his head. Laura smiled revealing all her teeth.

"Erica said you had a secret boyfriend." Derek glared at the blond who looked at the chandelier fascinated and pretended not to know what was going on slowly moving away.

"Erica..."Derek grabbed onto her arm to stop her from moving. "...was misinformed. My sex life is none of your business, Laura. Leave it." Paula grinned and linked arms with her sister.

"Me thinks though protest too much or some shit." Erica laughed nervously.

"Guys, we should really watch our language. This is meant to be classy." She said.

And then my dear readers something amazingly un-classy and undignified happened. Someone knocked Derek to the floor spilling champagne all over his very expensive tux. A suit he was planning on returning in the morning. Derek's head hurt from how much the tux dented his finances and from how hard he hit it on the marble floor. He opened his eyes which unknowingly to him closed in the process of the falling down and all he recognized was a warm goldenhoney bronze surrounded by a face with freckles. Well, Stiles was definitely looking at him now.

That is when he heard Erica's very distant voice.

"And that's Derek's secret boyfriend. He didn't want it to be out because you know, he's still sort of in the closet." Stiles' eyes widened.

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to. Allison pushed me and I sort off--Did Erica just make me your boyfriend?" Derek let his eyes close again and grunted in response.

"Does that mean you'll finally clean up my laptop?" Derek's eyes once more fluttered open and he took in Stiles' cocky smirk.

"Hey, you lovebirds planning on doing it on the floor right now or you gonna get up any time soon?" Allison asked. Stiles quickly got up and held a hand out for Derek who took it gratefully.

"I think I got a concussion." He muttered as many pairs of hands were fumbling over the champagned tux. He battered them all away. "Fuck off. I came, I saw, I conquered. Can I go?" Erica nodded. Laura grabbed Stiles by his elbow.

"You and I got a lot of catching up to do, brother-in-law." Derek cringed and battered Laura's hand away.

"I think I'll stay." Stiles looked at him curiously and made an excuse for the two of them to leave for a moment. Derek doesn't really remember what the excuse was. He just remembers that Stiles' hand was in his and it felt wonderful. They stopped out on the balcony. Stiles rounded on Derek.

"What's going on? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you. You're annoying." Derek sighed and run his hand over his face. "Look, if you go along with this for a little while, I'll be grateful."

"What do I get out of it?"

"I upgrade your laptop and get rid of the virus."

"Hmm. I think I want something more."

"I'm gonna pass out in a minute from head trauma so better talk quickly."

"Oh, is that how it's going to be in this relationship? Not even a moment for foreplay. I can't just go on demand, Derek. I often require a lot of saliva, lube, a hot hunk with a nice cock and some talking to."

"Stiles." Derek growled massaging his temples.

"Oh, yeah. I like that. Do it more. I feel like a naughty schoolgirl. We should probably hide in the corner though so no one sees when I come on you." Stiles smirked adjusting Derek's collar. Derek flinched at the familiarity but stilled when Stiles didn't take his hand away. He stared at the younger man in awe. How could someone so infuriating be this...wow. Stiles seemed to realise that Derek was staring at him and took his hand away. "Erica's Camaro. I need it for the weekend."

"No. I can't."

"Dude, it's either that or I go back in there and embarrass you in front of your family." Derek grimaced. Since Erica got him into this situation, technically, she should be the one paying for it.

  
"Fine. I'll get it." Stiles nodded. "This thing, you be my fake boyfriend. It's recent, like a month or what not. We having defined it. We'll break up in a month or so. You okay with that?" Stiles nodded again and grinned. "What?" Derek felt dread in the pit of his stomach. Stiles pressed up against him and pressed his lips against Derek closing his eyes. Derek's were wide open and panicking breathing air into Stiles' mouth yet his body responded automatically to the kiss and he allowed Stiles' tongue inside. Derek couldn't focus on anything except the fact that he could clearly see Stiles' freckles better than before and his scent was furiously intoxicating. Derek couldn't stop himself as he turned the two and pressed Stiles against the wall, he felt himself getting aroused at this as the other man's hands were scratching at his abdomen.

They broke up for air and just stared at each other for a moment. Eyes shining brightly with intense curiosity and lust. Lips red and swollen. Stiles was already getting a slight redding on his face from beard burn. 

"Wh...?" Derek couldn't make out a sound as he tried to restore his breathing to normal. Stiles grinned.

 

"Well, we had to seal the contract and what better way than to seal it with a hot, steamy make-out session." Someone next to them cleared their throat. Derek turned with wide eyes to see who it was and to his horror, it was his sisters with his parents and Peter. Derek took a step back from Stiles who sneaked back into the gala whistling innocently.

"Mom, Dad. I guess now is the time to tell you." Paula said breaking the silence. Everyone looked at her. "I do drugs. Good old paracetamol. Straight up. I don't even need water. I just take it. Like a junkie that I am. It's tragic I know. It mostly occurs during headaches. Or fevers. Or when I'm ill. That's when my addiction really kicks in." Cora rolled her eyes.

"Are you for real?" Laura asked concerned.

"Yeah. Usually I take only half a table but sometimes." Paula sobbed. "Sometimes I get a whole pill in." Laura hugged her little sister.

"It's okay. We'll do an intervention for you."

"Thanks, Laur. You're such a great person." Laura patted her back.

"I know. Everyone is so jealous of me."

"OH MY GOD!" Peter Hale screamed dramatically and stormed off back into the gala. Talia Hale and Richard Hale stared at their son.

"So..."Richard Hale started. "You're gay, huh?"

"That's a recent development." Talia said. And at that moment, I shit you not, Derek knew he just dug himself into a situation he couldn't come out of with a straight face. Pun not intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: dominikadecember.tumblr.com


	3. The Continuation Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about nothing and I don't own anything. There's also quite a bit of Sterek. Like a lot more. Hopefully not so much that it scares you lot away.

We resume our entirely boring story on the morning after the quite interesting gala. Derek managed to get away from his family by Erica and Isaac accidentally setting Allison's dress on fire. The moment he got home, he went straight to bed not caring he still had a very expensive tux on himself. Yet he was awoken at a completely abnormal hour of 7:32 by harsh and fairly loud knocking on his door. His dear sisters decided to pay him a visit and after a shower, followed by a change into very comfortable sweats, the Q&A started.

"So, are you gay?" Paula asked.

"No, I'm not gay." Derek answered glaring at the pancakes Laura forced him to make.

"But you kiss guys and get hard ons for them." Paula kept on talking whilst Laura and Cora were making funny shapes with maple syrup on their pancakes.

"This really isn't a conversation I want to have with my baby sister."

"Oh come on, just tell me. Are you gay?"

"I don't know, Paula!" Derek yelled making all of the sisters look at him surprised. "I don't....I really don't want to talk about this."

"Derek, we're just trying to understand." Laura said in a stern voice. "I mean is this for real or are you just experimenting or what? And Stilinski seems kind of a dick so we don't want you to get hurt in your first homosexual relationship." 

"Maybe it isn't my first homosexual relationship, Laura." Derek sighed frustrated and focused on his phone. "You guys do realise this is none of your business, right?"

"Actually, it is our business. We're your sisters. We're just looking out for you." Cora spoke in a quiet voice.

"Well, here's what you need to know. I like Stiles, Stiles likes me. Now butt out." Laura sighed in the same way Derek did a few moments ago and pulled out her cell.

"Did you hear that, mum? Well, it's not my fault you raised a mentally challenged son who doesn't want to talk about his romantic life." Derek glared at his sisters who did not look like they cared at all as the pancakes were quite delicious.

**

"So he's your pretend boyfriend?" Erica asked slowly. Derek nodded.

"You didn't really think this through did you?" Isaac added sipping on his vanilla milkshake. Derek shook his head.

"And  _because_  of your non-thinking, I now have to give up my car to him." Erica said once again slowly as if she was talking to someone lacking intelligence.

"It was your idea in the first place." Derek quickly defended himself.

"Yeah but I wanted you two to get together for real and not to be  _fake_  boyfriends!" She screeched so loudly that a couple of customers in the fast food restaurant peered at them curiously. Derek wondered at which point in his life he became a manager at the zoo with his best friends acting like swine.

"Erica. I've read enough fanfiction to know how this is going to go." Isaac said calmly and sat up straight. "Derek and Stiles pretend to be boyfriends right now but somewhere along the way they fall madly in love with each other, one of them breaks up with the other because there is no way they'll admit to their feelings and think that they would be better off with someone else which then leads to weeks of moping until the other one bangs on the door drenched in rain and curses at them and kisses them saying 'I love you, you ass' and become real boyfriends and then live happily ever after." Isaac finished with a grin on his face.

"Wow Isaac. You got really....er....passionate there at the end." Erica said quietly.

"Team Sterek 5 ever." Isaac replied.

"Team what?" Derek questioned a bit freaked out. (Fourth wall? What fourth wall) "Whatever, man. Erica, you got me into this. You're responsible."

"Hey look,  _'Blame-his-problems-on-everyone-but-myself-Derek'_  came out of hiding." Isaac grinned. "I was wondering where you were."

"I hate you." Derek growled at him.

"No seriously, you were a goner for a couple of hours there. I was worried. I nearly called an ambulance." Isaac continued on with big bambi eyes similar to Allison's. Derek figured she probably taught him that.

"Are you done?" He snapped at the other man.

"Der bear. I could never ever be done making fun of you. What am I? An acquaintance?" Isaac replied grinning. Erica hid her face; Derek assumed it was because of laughter. He glared at his best friends. "Oh hey ' _Broody McBrood_ '! How've you been? You haven't been around since an hour ago. Are you okay? Do you need something? Do you need a hug? Or do you need someone to hurt your feelings so your brooding can have extra purpose?"

"I  _need_  new friends." Derek replied.

"Oh don't be like that. You know, Angel brooded for ages and he attracted some pretty hot stuff. Use your brooding as a weapon."

"I'm gonna kill you. With a straw."

"HEY! ‘ _HOMICIDAL DEREK_ '!" Erica and Isaac yelled at the same time cheerfully before bursting out into laughter. Derek will always claim that they must have some contagious disease they infect him with because he grinned and started laughing along with them too.

**

Derek threw the keys at Stiles' desk. If Erica saw that she'd probably whimper and sigh 'my baby'. Derek didn't just make that up. That situation has happened about 59 times before. Regardless, he threw the keys on the other man's desk ignoring the treasured item of his best friend.

Stiles looked up at him quizzically before his eyes widened in recognition. He picked the keys up carefully and lifted them to his eye level slowly.

"Wow. You actually got them." He breathed out.

"She wants it back in one piece by next week." Derek said gruff. Stiles blinked as the words registered. Derek would never say it out loud but he had to admit it. Dazed Stiles was fucking beautiful. However the younger man had to ruin the moment by smirking and leaning back in his chair.

"Guess this means you want my hot bod pretty badly if you're willing to go to this length just to get me." He said in a confident voice with that smirk on his face, playing with the keys and looking at Derek victoriously.

"I need you. Don't confuse need with want." Derek said simply. He noticed Laura at the end of the corridor. "Shit." Stiles raised an eyebrow questioning him. "My sister's gonna be walking past your office in a moment." He explained. Stiles stood up and walked around him to sit on his desk.

"We're just having a simple conversation here, Derek." He spoke still smirking. "What are you scared she's gonna find out? That you're not really gay?" Derek felt like someone punched him in the gut.

"What?" He asked dumbly. Stiles snorted.

"As someone experienced in all sexual areas, it's fairly obvious you've never been with a guy. Especially not a hot guy like myself here." Derek's jaw dropped. "You were careful. When we kissed. Too careful. Even though it seemed like you were getting into it by the end. So something didn't add up there. You're either not gay or haven't had a cock inside you for such a long time you've forgotten how good it feels." Derek thought his mind would explode when the word ' _cock_ ' came out of Stiles mouth. His throat suddenly became dry as he realised Stiles wasn't smirking anymore. "It's okay. To be curious, I mean. You'd be surprised how many straight guys wonder." His mind was going fast as he tried to think how many people Stiles has been with. The number getting higher with each second. Along with his jealousy. Which was interesting. Derek never really felt jealousy with anyone or anything. He usually just accepted that other things or other people were better than him. It never really bothered Derek that much.

Except Erica's mad lawyer skills. That he wanted badly.

"Why do you need the Camaro anyways?" Derek asked trying to change the subject. Stiles smirked and glanced at the glass wall that had Laura plastered to it, grinning maniacally. Derek turned around and when he saw his sister he groaned. He opened the door and glared at Laura who in reply just kept on grinning at him with no remorse showing on her being at all. "Get lost."

"Are you two gonna make out? Because mom asked if I could take a video or something to really make your first homo relationship memorable." Derek growled at her at which she rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm going! I've got a deposition anyways." She sauntered off throwing a ' _Don't have sex in the office!_ ' as a goodbye at which Derek felt his face burn. He turned around to Stiles who seemed to have been amused by the exchange.

Which flattered Derek somewhat.

"My dad's coming down here for his birthday. He always wanted to ride in a nice car. My mum said that Camaros are his favourite."

"Oh. That's...."

"Dumb? Dangerous? Senseless? Yeah, I know but he's my dad so I don't care." Stiles' body language changed completely to a defensive stance even though he had a small smirk on his face.

"Nice." Derek finished softly. "I was going to say nice." Stiles blinked at him.

"Oh." His body relaxed and the two just stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Yeah." 

Derek remembers his silent stares with Kate. They were always filled with sex and anger. 

This didn't feel angry or sexual. 

It felt...nice. 

Awkward. 

But nice. 

Derek didn't really understand why it felt different. He just knew it did. For the time just identifying that was enough. 

Someone burst in through the door behind him, startling him and Stiles. He pegged the culprit as Paula, who had a camera with her shoved in his face.

"No!" Derek yelled and moved the device away from him.

"Oh come on, Der Bear! Just one kiss! It won't hurt and it'll get mom of our back."

"Fuck off!"

"But Der Bear!"

"Do you not know what fuck off means?" He snapped but the next thing he knew his face was in Stiles' hands and his mouth planted on the other man's lips. He heard Paula squeal and the sound of the camera but it sounded muted. 

Like she was suddenly very very far away. 

Stiles eyes were closed whilst Derek's opened in shock. But then Stiles' left arm snaked itself around his neck bringing their mouths even closer and Derek moaned as the other man bit his lip playfully. He closed his eyes and dragged his fingers up towards Stiles' shoulder blades which seemed to be the good idea as Stiles arched his body into Derek's and bit his lip once again. Derek wondered how far he could take it when he remembered that his baby sister was in the room. He broke away and opened his eyes to see Stiles' staring back at him wide and shining. Stiles' hands slowly running through the back of Derek's hair.

"Huh. Maybe you are gay after all." Stiles whispered breathing heavily not even blinking. Derek couldn't think. The only thing going through his brain at that moment was how bright those eyes looked. Stiles' face reddened from Derek's stubble. Derek wanted to lick it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Made its way across the hallway which seemed to wake Derek and Stiles a bit and they finally broke apart. Derek missing the body heat from the younger man. However he noticed his sister no longer in the office. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Derek wandered out to see Cora and that red head that fired Jackson (more like Jack _ass_ ) standing in the foyer calmly as Greenberg (the brother) shouted at them. "YOU FUCKING FIRE ME AND THEN YOU SUE ME FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT?!" The red head (Derek really can't remember her name) carefully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Correction. Miss Braeden is suing you." Her tone suggested boredom. "We're just representing her."

"Isn't that like some fucking conflict of interest?! She fucking worked there too!" Greenberg spat. The red head shrugged and popped the gum bubble she just magically appeared to have.

"Miss Braeden is okay with it." She said.

"Fuck! Fine! Where the fuck is she?! I'll talk to her and sort this shit out myself!" Cora shook her head.

"The only conversations you two will have, will be through attorneys. Now please. Get out of our office and come back with a lawyer." She ended with a glare at which Greenberg laughed. The other Greenberg, the sister, which Derek was surprised to see, came forward and tugged on her brother's arm.

"C'mon. You're not gonna solve anything by screaming."

"Bullshit!"

"You should really listen to your sister." The red head interjected.

"Yeah, Bee's my friend. I'm only by your side because daddy forced the family obligation shit on me." The female Greenberg said spitefully. "Now come on you retarded freak." She hit the elevator button as hard as possible and manhandled her brother who was speechless from his sister's speech, into the small compartment. Derek stared at the empty hallway.

"Did she just call him retarded?" The red head asked Cora.

 "You don't have any siblings do you?" Cora replied. When the red head shook her head she smirked.

"What happened?" He asked the empty space. Cora turned around to Derek.

"Hey, big brother. You remember Beatrice Braeden?"

"No."

"She worked in H&R. She's suing Greenberg and we're representing her."

"I thought he was with Danny." Cora raised her eyebrows.

"Is he? Interesting."

"But what is she doing here?" Derek pointed to the red head who paid no attention to him and focused on her nails.

"Oh, Erica hired Lydia as the firm's accountant." Cora explained. "By the way, Paula showed me the picture of you and Stiles. So adorable." Derek froze as he completely forgot about the event that happened 10 minutes ago. "Hey Lydia, d'you want to go and get some lunch? I'm feeling a bit hungry after dealing with a dick."

"Sure." The red head named Lydia nodded and linked arms with Cora as the two walked away. Kali stared after them for a second before resuming her activity on the keyboard. Derek felt very confused by everything.

**

Derek technically met Allison after he met Kate. Their first official meeting was when Kate was missing for a week. Allison came to their place looking for her aunt who called and said that Derek beat her with a belt. When Derek opened the door hoping it was Kate, Allison hit him hard and tied him to a radiator.

However their first meeting before the two of them even knew who they were, was when Derek was at MIT and she came on a school trip visiting the university. He was a TA for a professor and answered her questions. 

Derek never made the connection because Allison 'senior in high school' was a lot different than the Allison he knew now as 'Kate's niece'.

She used to be energetic and passionate about everything she spoke about. And now she was...

Derek frowned as he watched Allison flirt with Scott in the break room. 

She was closed. She was poised. She was badass. She was hard.

Yet she looked like a porcelain doll.

Isaac and her went out for a week before they decided to just stick to being friends instead. Isaac used to say that it ' _just didn't feel right_ '. Derek never really understood what that meant.

Because nothing could really feel right. He's never certainly felt something  _right_. Derek's philosophy has always been that you have to work hard for everything in life. Even relationships.

Allison was problematic to Derek. He was scared of her. Yet he loved her and almost worshiped her in a way. Her strength, her ability to manipulate people, her intelligence. 

But Scott was talking to her without such restraints. Derek liked the fact that Scott seemed really at ease with Allison. And he liked that Allison seemed to be that high school girl he met once for the moment again. She seemed giddy.

Stiles came and sat with the two of them and strangely, nothing changed. It seemed like Allison didn't mind sharing that high school girl with Stiles either.

The three of them seemed....

To fit. Like him, Erica and Isaac.

"Here you go, Mr Hale." Jennifer Blake snapped him out of his creepy staring at other people trance and stood up from her desk. "I tried to log onto the site that the DA provided to access the archives countless of times but this just keeps on appearing." Derek sat in her chair. "Do you think perhaps that it's a dummy site?" She asked curious. 

"It's just Derek. Mr Hale is my dad and my uncle." Jennifer nodded and fidgeted with her fingers. Derek looked at the screen for a moment before feeling like bursting out into laughter. "I think I know why you can't get on it."

"Why? Is it a secret conspiracy to keep me out of the loop? It is, isn't it?" She asked sounding serious. Derek had to glance at her to make sure she wasn't kidding but her face was genuinely upset as well.

"You forgot to turn off your pop up blocker." He said simply. Jennifer's mouthed something with no sound staring wide eyed at Derek before her face going completely red. 

"Oh." She said quietly. "This is embarrassing." Derek shook his head as he got up.

"This happens. Turn it off first and then try to log onto it." She nodded and quickly came around the desk to her laptop as Derek left her office. He used the stairs to come up as it was just one floor above his office so he walked down also using the staircase. He threw one last look into the break room with Stiles and Allison only left now. The two seemed to be in deep discussion but Allison still had that easy going look about her. Derek walked downstairs to his office frowning and thinking if he could do something. 

"Hey, Derek." Ethan said sadly. Derek looked to Boyd for answers.

"Danny." Boyd said bored. "Hey, is Erica upstairs?" He asked perking up. "Me and her need to finish our discussion of Avengers Arena."

"Yeah, I think she's in Isaac's office."

"Awesome. He needs to partake in this too. I'm gonna take my break now." Derek nodded as the other man practically ran out. Ethan sighed sadly staring at Derek.

"I can't stop you from talking no matter how much I want to." Derek told him and sat down on the chair Boyd just vacated.

"So that scum bag, Greenberg, is basically blaming Danny for this whole law suit ordeal and even though they are off right now, Danny is feeling like shit and I just want to hammer him into a fucking wall."

"Who?" Derek asked confused.

"Oh." Ethan thought for a moment about what he meant. "I don't just want to have sex with Danny. Yeah, I want the sex but I also want the rest of it. I want it all. And I want to hit Greenberg a thousand times."

"Just a thousand?"

"More. More than a thousand. I want to hit him over and over again." Ethan sighed again and plomped his head on his desk. "I just want to make Danny happy."

"My little sister gave me tickets to some movie screening thing. Ask Danny out to see it." Ethan looked at Derek surprised.

"Really?" Derek pulled out the tickets from his back pocket and passed them to him.

"Yeah. Cora gave them to me to go and socialize but I think that they would be more useful to you guys. I'm not much into indie stuff either which this movie apparently is." Ethan smiled brightly at his boss.

"Thanks, man." Derek shrugged and focused on his work.

The IT department seemed to have settled into their roles and even though Derek found it awkward having to do boss like things, no one really gave him issues. Everyone worked hard and even if there wasn't much to do in the office, they still did something productive. One afternoon, the four of them started working on a new Middle-Earth RP web before they realised that they were just copying someone else's old idea.

Derek would describe the IT department as home. 

**

"Going home so late?" Derek flinched as he heard Stiles' voice behind him. He turned to see the younger man smirking and leaning on one of the still empty bookshelves that Danny ordered recently. He claimed that it would add more character to the office but everyone knew that Danny just didn't have enough space at home for his books anymore.

"Uh....yeah I'm just....finishing up...here..." Derek mumbled out, distracted by Stiles taking off his own tie one handedly with ease. He let it hang on his left shoulder lazily.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." Stiles said. Derek suddenly had a lot of visions with him and Stiles in the backseat of that jeep he saw in the parking lot. "Still got Erica's Camaro."

"Oh, so your dad came already?"

"Nah." Stiles shook his head and didn't really meet his eyes. "He had to cancel. There was some fire the local kids set to a farm and he had to take care of it. He's the sheriff so he rarely has any time. It's weird but for a small town he's always so busy." Stiles spoke carelessly but his face looked way too young to Derek at that moment. He clearly missed his father but for some reason he didn't want to say it. Derek didn't really know what to say to that.

"D'you want me to cheer you up?" He asked and Stiles looked at him curiously. Derek got up and placed his hands on Stiles' waist before gently pushing him up against the bookshelf. Stiles stayed quiet and just stared at him. Derek feeling a bit out of place didn't know what to do next. "Is this okay?" He asked avoiding Stiles' golden brown eyes that seemed to shine bright in the dimmed light. The younger man nodded slightly and Derek let himself kiss Stiles slowly. He even closed his eyes and dragged his right hand up to Stiles' cheek. It didn't stay there for long though, moving fast to Stiles' hair. The younger man himself responded to the kiss with his mouth and opened up for when Derek's tongue ventured out but in the moment he gave control to Derek.

Derek who forgot that he wasn't gay as making out with Stiles for the moment felt very good.

Not just nice.

Good.

He smiled into the kiss at his own thoughts and tightened his grip on Stiles' waist. What first was a slow kiss quickly started to heat up and Derek felt a familiar twitch in his jeans as Stiles' own bulge pressed up against him. 

"Shouldn't we move this to the car?" Stiles broke away and asked breathlessly.

"Erica will kill the both of us." Derek replied just as breathlessly and kissed him again with his right hand moving to Stiles' belt. The younger man moaned as Derek's left hand made its' way into Stiles' boxers and started running up and down Stiles' length slowly. Derek only really had practice with his own cock so he didn't know what Stiles would like. But he was getting harder with the many possibilities running through his head.

"EXCUSE ME!" Derek pulled his hand out of Stiles' pants and sighed frustrated which Stiles mirrored. They turned to see Boyd and Erica standing in the door looking furious. "Can you two please go and get each other off somewhere that is  _not_  on the firm's property?!" Erica screeched. Derek leaned against the shelf next to Stiles who was taking care of his belt buckle lazily as his own erection was rapidly drifting away.

"Sure. What are you doing here though? It's kind of late. Boyd left ages ago." Erica blushed as Boyd looked bashful.

"We were just going to watch some movies."

"Here?"

"No, in my office, idiot." Erica snapped at Derek. "The movie is just on Boyd's computer." Derek nodded and smirked knowingly at his best friend who resembled the colour of a tomato. "Shut up. Go home and get laid. Sex at the work place is a no no." Derek scoffed but turned his computer off and grabbed his things. Stiles waited for him at the elevator. 

"You know, for a guy who's never been with another guy you sure know how to please them." Stiles said when they were finally alone.

"Thanks, I think?"

"Oh, it is a compliment." Stiles smirked. "Where do you live?" Derek looked at him quizzically. "I said I'll give you a ride home and I will. No blow jobs necessary. Unless you really want one." Stiles winked. He fucking  _winked_. At  _Derek_. The smug little shit.

"I...Oh, this is very frustrating." Derek said thoughtlessly.

"What?"

"You make me forget things." There was a beat before Stiles burst out into laughter. Even though it was annoying that he was laughing at Derek, the sound was quite pleasant to hear and Derek felt good that he could make Stiles laugh. Genuinely laugh as well. Stiles stopped laughing but the smile remained on his face and he asked for Derek's address again which Derek supplied without hesitation. The drive to Derek's apartment was fine.

No. 

It was nice.

Nice and simple.

The two of them talked about the issue of cyanide in apple seeds and fertilizer. It was easy. Stiles was kind of a dick but it was easy talking to him during moments like these. They said their goodbyes and 'have-a-good-weekend-don't-drink-more-than-you-weigh' like normal people and went their separate ways.

As Derek laid in his bed supposedly falling asleep, he wondered if maybe he was gay.

But maybe he was just gay for Stiles.

'Would that be so bad?' He thought as he remembered the three times they've kissed. Each one giving him a light feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'No. I guess not. Fucking Isaac with his fucking predictions.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!! If you guys wanna contact me or see some new snipnets for this instead of waiting around for ages then find me on tumblr: dominikadecember|tumblr


	4. There Is Still A Lot Of Continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI.
> 
> ....
> 
> Please don't kill me guisssssssssssssssssse. But this story is not over. It is far from over. And I don't promise any updates but believe me, this story is not over. And it is still as angsty and hurting as ever. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!
> 
> Unbeta'd

Derek avoided Stiles for two weeks after his epiphany. Not because of anything that Stiles did. It's just, when you realise you're into guys as much as women and you've kinda always been thanks to a guy's dick, you need some time to yourself.

Regardless. It was pretty easy avoiding him. There was a multimillion dollar lawsuit happening that Cora and Stiles were handling. So Stiles was fairly busy himself. However he kept on sending flowers to Derek's office. Lilies. White, funeral like lilies.

Derek blushed each day he went into work because he never actually got flowers from anyone so it was kind of nice to be wooed like that. And a little embarrassing. 

He gave the flowers to Paula who adored lilies and harassed him until he did. Because that is what sisters are for.

*

Allison Argent was invading Derek's work space. To be perfectly honest, she was laying on top of his work space. Like the work space that he was using for his plan on seducing Stiles into being his permanent boyfriend for ever. Yup, Derek could picture a future with the arrogant little shit. 

However Allison Argent was laying on top of Derek's work space.

"What is happening?" He asked no one in particular clearly expecting an answer. Allison sighed and rolled off his desk, collapsing on the floor.

"I'm in love."

"And why are you using my office concerning this revelation?"

"Scott would never come down here. You terrify him." She flopped herself in Derek's chair.

"I think I'm okay with that." Allison scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"By the way, you should stay away from Stiles." She said pointing to Derek's plan. It was a 145 page long folder. Derek never put that much effort into anything he's ever written at MIT.

"Uh...You went through my stuff?"

"I'm a PI. It's what I do."

"I feel violated."

"You should. At least that way I know you're not an emotionless cyborg." Derek huffed and sat down on the floor leaning on the wall.

"I could say the same thing about you." Allison gave him a small smile and spun in his chair. "What do you mean I should stay away from Stiles?" She sighed and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Erica had me research everyone here. Stiles' past is questionable. I like the guy and he's dedicated to his family. Him and Scott seem to be like brothers."

"But?"

"But...But he has a reputation of fucking them and then fucking them over." Derek frowned.

"What?"

"Every ex he's had, every person he's ever slept with, I had to dig through them all because that shit needs to be done. No one has anything good to say about him. He's trouble with a capital 'T'. From what I can tell he makes the guy or girl feel special for a bit, says he loves them, and then fucks someone they care about in their bed." Derek gulped.

"Well....there's nothing wrong with an active sex life."

"Sure." Allison nodded. "But even I know a guy that will hurt you when he's working two feet away from me. And I kinda don't want you to get hurt again. Kate fucked you up well enough for everyone." Derek winced at the memory of his ex girlfriend whilst Allison spoke without being affected. "She fucked everyone up well enough. Crazy psycho."

"Allison, you shouldn't talk about her like that." The Argent girl gave him a hard look.

"You still feel guilty?" Derek looked down at his plan, it was long. Very long. Too long. "Derek, my aunt was mentally ill well before you came into her life. You didn't cause any of the crazy stuff she pulled." He took his plan and started to shred the papers silently. "It's not your fault." He didn't respond and he doubted she wanted one anyways. "I think I got some sleuthing to do somewhere. I meant what I said about Stiles, be careful."

Derek looked around his office. Danny and Ethan were coding, Boyd was distracted with Erica. Allison had to be wrong. Stiles was a jerk but he was into Derek as much as Derek was into him.

He took a deep breath as he realised that his relationship track record was pretty crappy. 

He pulled out a notepad and started writing a new plan. A plan to prepare himself for heartbreak.

Which he shredded as well and picked up his phone. 

"Hey, Stiles." He took a deep breath. "So, as my sort of pretend significant other, you wanna meet my family?"

*

"Mother, father, creepy uncle, sisters." Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes with Stiles shaking with laughter next to him. "I am bisexual." Stiles continued on laughing and Derek had to open his eyes to see everyone's unimpressed looks. "And Stiles is my boyfriend."

"Wrong. I'm basically everything you've ever needed." Stiles said calmly but a smile still on his face as he reached to grab the back of Derek's neck bringing him close for a kiss that made the Hale family coo.

"Stiles." Derek sighed and reluctantly pulled away from the other man who stared at him with mischief in his eyes. 

"I KNEW IT!" Talia Hale screeched and held her hand out to Peter. "Pay up, little brother. I knew he was banging him."

"MOM!" Derek yelled staring at her. Peter grumbled and pulled a couple of bills out but when Talia glared at him, he passed her his entire wallet. His sisters didn't react at all. In fact, they were discussing going to Disneyland. 

"Dear, I'm just profiting off your life. It's the most I deserve. After all, I gave birth to five hyenas." Talia smiled dangerously returning Peter a very thing wallet.

"Four." The Hale siblings corrected and Talia looked around counting her children.

"Oh, yes. I was just testing you, darlings." Then she glared at Stiles with that dangerous smile still on her face. "Mr Stilinski, I've seen your tongue down my child's throat but I know nothing about you. Other than you have made my son realise he is attracted to men and he is screwing you." Derek blushed and opened his mouth to say that him and Stiles haven't even been on a date, just made out a lot in the office but Stiles started to reply.

"Well, I come from Beacon Hills. Like you do, Mrs Hale. My father is Sheriff Stilinski. I think you two know each other actually. And I like Derek. But we haven't screwed." The ' _Yet_ ' was hanging in the air as Derek stared between his mother and Stiles who didn't seem to be backing down, almost challenging the most dangerous and powerful person Derek has ever encountered. Talia smirked. 

"I hope you don't hurt my dear Derek. He's had enough of those pesky little sexcapades who have used and abused him." Stiles glanced at Derek with a question in his eyes before returning his sight towards Talia.

"I don't have any plans to do that, Mrs Hale."

"I hope you _really_ don't, son." Richard Hale spoke in a soft voice. And Stiles smiled at Derek, grabbing his hand underneath the table. The smile seemed genuine. And the little gesture made his heart skip. Stiles' touch warmed him all over the place and he squeezed his hand.

"No, sir." Stiles replied not looking away from Derek.

*

"These seats are for disabled." Derek annunciated on the subway. 

"I am disabled. I don't have a dick in my mouth." Stiles said loudly causing everyone to look at them. Derek blushed but Stiles just rolled his eyes and loosened his tie. "Need something?" He asked the old woman staring at him across the seat. She huffed but looked away. "Man, that was..."

"I'm sorry." Derek said quietly. "My family is a lot to take. And I just...They're a lot."

"When are you gonna meet my dad?" Stiles replied quickly looking up at Derek who was standing next to the seat.

"Wh--Huh?" Derek stared at him bewildered. Stiles grimaced and tugged at his own hair.

"Your mother is going to talk to my dad about this. And my dad's going to be pissed because I met your family first. Which really isn't fucking fair. I work with half of you Hales. By the way, Peter is a creep. He tried to touch my ass when I went to piss." Derek bit his lip feeling annoyed at his uncle's behaviour and bothered by the way Stiles spoke about his family. With malice in his voice and harsh sounds.

"We can fly out next week maybe?" Derek suggested shrugging. He felt the need to please Stiles.

"Whatever. How long is this thing meant to be going on anyways?"

"I dunno. Just long enough to get my family to back off."

"Great." Stiles replied sarcastically and took out his phone. "Lady, if you got a problem, maybe you should say it." Derek looked at the old woman as Stiles spoke without glancing away from his phone. The old woman huffed and looked away again but this time she had the grace to blush furiously at being caught. "Next week works. I gotta settle this whole Greenberg dispute. Plus Queen Lydia is being sued by that guy. The one who was the head of IT."

"Jackson?" Derek asked trying to block out the way Stiles said Lydia's name. (It was affectionate. He said it affectionately. He totally said Lydia's name affectionately. But whatever.)

"Whittemore. Yeah. I'd let Scott handle it but Lydia knows I can shut it down quickly. The dipshit doesn't stand a chance." Stiles smiled to himself and put his phone in his breast pocket. "I like your family. Your mom's interesting. I'd love to see her in court." Derek felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards.

"She's not a lawyer. That would be scary. It's enough my sisters are." 

"Yeah, guess so. Still. She's impressive. If this thing goes on long enough for Thanksgiving, I'm so coming to the family dinner." Stiles grinned at him coyly and Derek couldn't look away. He touched Stiles cheek and traced his thumb over Stiles' still smiling mouth.

"Me too." He heard himself say. Stiles looked at him surprised and Derek jerked back. "Come on. We're getting off." He ignored the snicker and quickly got out of the subway car hearing Stiles behind him. He stared firmly at the ground on the walk back to the office, his fists clenched. 

Then Stiles took his right hand into his left, opened his palm up and interlaced their fingers. Derek let out a breath and closed his eyes for a second letting himself believe that Stiles did really care about him. That this was more than just pretend and hot making out action. That this wouldn't end up with Derek being hurt.

And for that one second, that one second where he let himself believe everything was okay and right and perfect...

Derek Hale was happy.

Before reality set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying y'all have to but umm....comments, bookmars and kudos do kinda prod me to write more.....*shifty eyes* if y'all into that stuff....*subtle hints that are not subtle at all*

**Author's Note:**

> DominikaDecember.tumblr.com THAT'S ME


End file.
